Lucius Vipx
Lucius Coen Vipx '''znany też jako '''Darth Rethen (ur. 150 BBY) – rycerz Jedi, następnie upadły Jedi ostatecznie lord Sithów. Przeszedł na ciemną stronę Mocy w czasie bitwy o Mossen, przyjmując imię Dartha Rethena. Biografia Wczesne życie (150 BBY) – (140 BBY) Lucius urodził się w roku 150 BBY na Mossen jako syn Ariusa Vipxa i nieznanej kobiety. Przebudzenie mocy i szkolenie Jedi (140 BBY) – (120 BBY) W roku 140 BBY, nieznany z imienia i nazwiska mistrz Jedi znalazł Luciusa i zabrał go do świątynii Jedi. Tam młody Vipx poznał sztukę wykorzystywania Mocy w dobrych celach. W 120 ABY pełnoprawnie został padawanem. Pięć lat później, Lucius został poddany sprawdzianowi Jedi, który przeszedł pomyślnie i został mianowany Rycerzem Jedi. Rycerz/Mistrz Jedi (110 BBY) – (100 BBY) thumb|150px|Lucius jako Rycerz a potem Mistrz Jedi.W 110 BBY, czyli pięć lat po nadaniu przez Radę Jedi na Mossen Vipxowi tytyłu Rycerza Jedi, Lucius dostał rozkaz szkolenia młodego padawana. Był to chłopak rasy ludzkiej – Horus Sipkin. Misja na Klorrum (110 BBY) Pierwszym zadaniem Luciusa jako Jedi było udanie się na planetę Klorrum by zapobiec buntowi ze strony mieszkańców. Bitwa o Vassek (110 BBY) Zamach na króla (109 BBY) Bitwa o Horrus (109 BBY) Bitwa o Mallus (108 BBY) Upadek (100 BBY) – (95 BBY) Zdrada Vipxa i masakra na Mossen (100 BBY) thumb|260px|Rethen na czele Krucjaty Sithów.Lucius przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy w 100 BBY gdy jego były mistrz został zdradzony przez swoich podkomendych podczas bitwy o Yopiler. Po tygodniu od masakry, Lucius skontaktował się z Lordem Sithów, Dartha Harvusem. By udowodnić swoją lojalność Lucius musiał wprowadzić ludzi Harvusa do świątyni Jedi. Lucius wraz z innymi Sithami dokonał mordu na Strażnikach Pokoju. Po masakrze jakiej której był świadkiem, Vipxa gryzło sumienie. Co noc śniło mu się mordowanie Jedi przez Zakon Sithów Dartha Harvusa. Wtedy to także stworzył swój holokron. Zawarł w nim swój ból i cierpienie z powodu zdrady swoich braci i sióstr z zakonu oraz ich straty. Darth Harvus coraz bardziej deprawił swojego młodego ucznia, aż ten stał się okrutny i nieczuły na ból innych. Po obudzeniu w sobie Mocy Sithów, jego mistrz poddał go Próbie Zapomnienia. Lucius przeszedł próbę szczęśliwie, jednak kompletnie stracił uczucia. Po spotkaniu się z Harvusem, rozpoczął pojedynek w wyniku, którego zabił swojego mistrza. Jakiś czas później, Lucius założył Krucjatę Sithów i przybrał imię Dartha Rethena. ''Jego nowym powołaniem było wytropienie pozostałych przy życiu Jedi i ich zabicie. Polowanie na Jedi (99 BBY) – (95 BBY) 'Horus Sipkin' thumb|left|260px|Walka Rethena z Sipkinem.Już rok później rozpoczęły się polowania na ocalałych z maskary, Jedi. Jego pierwszym celem był jego dawny uczeń, Horus Sipkin. Rethen dostał informacje od swoich informatorów że Sipkin przebywa na planecie Stikliss. Gdy jego statek dotarł na orbitę, Rethen wyczuł Moc swojego ucznia. Przygotował się długo zanim był gotowy do walki z Horusem. Gdy w końcu znalazł kryjówkę w której spotkał Sipkina. Okazało się że Jedi czekał na niego już od dawna. Gdy Rethen zapytał dawnego Padawana, dlaczego nie uciekał wiedząc że Sithowie polują na ocalałych z masakry na Mossen, ten odpowiedział mu że nie zrobił tego, gdyż chciał zabić podłego zdrajcę swego Zakonu. Gdy doszło do walki, Rethen zaczął dusić swego ucznia. Jednak nie docenił młodego Sipkina. Zdołał on się wyrwać z mocy Upadłego i rozpoczęła się walka na miecze świetlne. Niestety, Lucius ćwiczony przez Dartha Harvusa, jednego z najlepszych szermierzy w Galaktyce, Horus był skazany na porażkę. Darth przebił młodego Jedi swoim mieczem na następnie rzucił nim o drzewo. Tak zginął Horus Sipkin, pierwszy uczeń Rethena. 'Kherr Nugur''' Kolejnym celem Rethena był Mistrz Jedi, Kherr Nugur. Lucius wytropił go na czwartym księżycu planety Mazzus. Spotkal się tam jednak z atakami tubylców, którzy nakłonieni przdz Nugura, chcieli zabić Rethena. Ten jednak użył swoich nielrzeciętnych umiejętności oraz skorzystał z Mocy i pokonał mieszkańców planety. Następnie upadły jedi udał się wgłąb planety by odszukać swój cel. Kherr rozbił swoje obozowisko w lesie, gdzie czekał na swego zabójcę. Rethen zamienił z nim dwa słowa a następnie rzucił się na swego wroga. Mroczny Lord Sithów (95 BBY) – (40 BBY) Infiltracja Larrus (95 BBY) Pierwsza śmierć (40 BBY) Rethen zginął podczas katastrofy krążownika "Fist of Devil", który rozbił się na księżycu Ghunn VIII. Nie wiadomo co był przyczyną awarii i katastrofy statku. Najpewniej ktoś dokonał zamachu na życie Dartha Rethena, co mu się zresztą udało. Powrót (10 ABY) thumb|Powrót Mistrza Rethena.Rethen powrócił do świata żywych w 10 ABY. Gdy zobaczył co się dzieje się na Zewnętrzych Rubieżach postanowił wykorzystać okazję do przywrócenia swego państwa, które od dawna przestało istnieć. Podatne na wpływy Sitha okazało się Imperium Systemowe, które nie spodziewało się nikczemnych planów Dartha Rethena. Imperator Systemowy (15 ABY) – (30 ABY) Pięć lat później, czyli w 15 ABY, Rethen został mianowany Imperatorem Systemowym. Poszukiwania holokronu (30 ABY) – (32 ABY) Osobowość Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Silver635 Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Mroczni Jedi Kategoria:Upadli Jedi Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Dzieje Mrocznych Dni